<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mermaid by perixcyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894825">The Mermaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn'>perixcyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新编童话故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mermaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很久很久以前，一个王国矗立在深海中。王国的领主有一个美丽的女儿，她是一条小美人鱼，有着像火一样红、像海藻一样茂密的长发，她肌肤胜雪，眼睛像两颗黑葡萄，每当太阳光穿透海水，照在她的鳞片上，会折射出五颜六色的光芒。</p><p>这位继承者貌美而任性。她的父亲母亲太过疼爱她，一日她路过神殿，打断朝觐，说出一句：“我讨厌丑八怪！”随后晕了过去。紧接着，国王竟然贬斥了海沟部族怀揣一腔赤忱千里迢迢前来拜谒的子民。这个王国就这样失去了它的一部分。</p><p>又有一日小美人鱼出门游玩，那天对她而言可以算是流年不利。她先不慎被一只龙虾夹到了尾巴，然后无意在海龟爷爷沉睡的背壳上跌倒、昏迷。其实她并没有受伤，跌倒在海水中也不像跌倒在陆地上那样疼痛，可她生气极了。</p><p>“我讨厌坚硬的壳！”小美人鱼愤怒地同她的父亲说，“他们必须离开亚特兰蒂斯！”</p><p>父亲总是会心疼他的女儿，于是国王再次驱逐了咸水部族。这个王国又失去了它的一部分。</p><p>“您不该如此做。咸水族与海沟族是无辜的臣工，亚特兰蒂斯的七个部族理应紧密团结起来。”亚特兰蒂斯的巫师叶莉向国王行礼，向国王展示她占卜杖上的水晶球。水晶球本该是与深海一般平静的蔚蓝色，可现在它的内部正在风卷云涌，掀起深紫色的飓浪。</p><p>“我看见了异象，或许我们将有大祸临头了。”</p><p>国王严肃地点点头，但很快他把这件事抛在脑后。因为过几天就是小美人鱼的成年礼，他无暇顾及大祸临头的预言，用尽全力为继承者操办这场盛大的庆祝仪式，并向她承诺，待她成年后，就允许她浮出海面去瞧瞧陆地上的世界。</p><p>成人礼这天，小美人鱼得到了一件用鲛绡与珍珠做成的新衣，她穿上它，快乐地在宫殿中翔游。宴会还没过半，她已经坐立不安，想要冲出海面去的心愿实在太过强烈。最终她不告而别，趁臣民与国王沉浸在狂欢里，溜出这座生活了十八年的海中城池，向着海面游去。</p><p>她在水底瞧见一只木船，木船旁是粗布与麻织成的渔网。小美人鱼从未见过这些陆地上的东西，她觉得十分新奇，要前去一探究竟。可当她破水而出，看见渔夫的脸时，几乎要吓昏了：那是一张被烟熏火燎过的男人的脸，半边头顶光秃秃的，裸露着在烈日下炙烤得流汗的头皮；半边脸皴黑而狰狞，像被亚特兰蒂斯水底的巨大爬虫盘踞其上。渔夫的手臂上也尽是凶恶的瘢痕。</p><p>天呐！小美人鱼抚着胸口，惊慌失措地潜入水中，鱼尾软绵绵地耷拉着，失去摆动的力气，她惊魂未定地想：陆地上的人虽没有海沟族张牙舞爪的鳍和尾巴、参差不齐的獠牙与如生锈的探照灯一般的眼睛——可他生得那样丑陋，丑陋得叫人害怕。</p><p>她潜入海底，仓皇地游向丑陋的渔夫对岸的海岸线。她摆动漂亮的尾巴向上浮，瞧见建筑在陆地上的像海底宫殿一样的城堡，晕头转向地晃了晃脑袋，昏倒在一块礁石上。</p><p>小美人鱼受到无端的惊吓，沉睡了很久。日落时的霞光温柔地洒在她的鳞片上，离开了水体的隔绝，她显得更加美丽，更加熠熠生光。不知何时，驻扎在海岸线旁的士兵瞪大了眼睛，“噢，看呐！那儿有一条美人鱼！”</p><p>“这一定是上帝赐予松树国的宝物！一条美人鱼！”另一位士兵抻长脖子眺望她，激动地说，“上帝保佑，他惠降给国王至高无上的权力，而松树国更将在温蒂公主生日这天得到一条美人鱼！”</p><p>他们仍沉浸在耶稣赐福的喜悦中，温蒂公主已无声无息地来到他们身后。这位金发的公主眯起湛蓝色瞳孔的眼睛，“你们在讨论什么？”</p><p>她伸出白得能看清楚蓝紫色血管的胳膊，指向小美人鱼沉睡的礁石，“那是什么？”</p><p>“是一条美人鱼，温蒂公主。”士兵单膝跪在海滩上，右手覆在自己的胸口，向她致礼，“我正要去城堡禀报国王陛下。”</p><p>温蒂公主点点头。她的下巴尖白得透明，长长的睫毛是浅咖啡色，一阵海风吹过，吹起她金色的发梢与天蓝色的裙摆。她与小美人鱼一样漂亮，像个瓷做的娃娃。</p><p>松树国原本不生产陶瓷，这个形容是松树国与远在东亚的熋国建交时，熋国的女王瑟奇送来一套瓷器后才开始流行。凡有幸见过温蒂公主的臣民，都会称赞她“像个瓷做的娃娃”。在这之后，他们见到美丽善良的女孩儿，也会夸她“像陶瓷一样洁白又细腻”。——这称赞是优雅而高贵的象征，不是什么人都能配得上的。</p><p>“她离开水多久了？”像瓷做的娃娃的温蒂公主问，她没有停顿太久，直截了当地命令道：“快把她放进海里去。——我猜父亲见到她之前，你们绝不会把她放回大海，那就把她交给我。”</p><p>温蒂公主不会凫水，所以由士兵们脱下盔甲和武器，去不远处的礁石上解救这条小美人鱼。“不要伤害她！”温蒂公主站在岸边呐喊。一朵浪花拍在她脚边，打湿了她的裙摆。她只是皱了皱眉，继续向小美人鱼的方向眺望。</p><p>小美人鱼被抬上岸，士兵们的手十分安分，但眼神不住地盯着她用鲛绡和珍珠做成的上衣。“把她交给我！”温蒂公主沉下声音，喝退那两位架着小美人鱼胳膊的士兵，抱起她向城堡的方向走，把她放进寝宫的喷泉池中时，已经累得气喘吁吁，额发湿漉漉地贴在脸上。</p><p>“你是谁？”小美人鱼睁开眼睛，迷茫地环顾被绿萝和紫藤花爬满的城堡外墙，发现自己置身于一方小池，猛地扑腾起来，“这是哪里？你要对我做什么？”</p><p>温蒂公主天蓝色的裙子被冰凉的喷泉打湿，紧紧贴在她瓷一样洁白的皮肤上。她形容狼狈，但没有发怒。“这里是松树国。我是松树国的公主，你暂时在我的寝殿。”她说，“士兵们去禀报父亲了，很快他就会知道我收留了一条美人鱼，他不会再让我离开寝宫半步的。”</p><p>“你可以自己逃出去吗？”温蒂公主问。她把湿漉漉的头发捋到耳后，愧悔地叹气，“我不知道父亲会对你做出什么。你很快会见到他，但我保证这不是什么好事。”</p><p>小美人鱼看到了公主的容颜，她罕见地因为一个人的容貌美丽而愣在当场，甚至忘记了摆动她的鱼鳍。等她回过神来，国王的仪仗和礼乐已经逐渐靠近公主的寝宫，金发的公主被国王的亲卫带走，她被关进二楼的房间，透过巨大的玻璃窗担忧地望着地下。</p><p>“上帝保佑，竟然真是一条美人鱼！”年迈的黎曼国王兴奋地叫起来，“噢，艾琳，一定是耶稣听到了我的祈祷。我想要长生不老，他便将这条美人鱼赐予我做长生不老的补药！”</p><p>“恭喜您得偿所愿，国王陛下。”松树国的巫术师艾琳说。</p><p>小美人鱼躺在喷泉池中，瞧见温蒂公主皱起了她漂亮的细眉。“快逃！”她用口型这样说，然后满面焦急地从窗口消失了。</p><p>“野蛮的陆地人，我是亚特兰蒂斯的王女，不是耶稣赐予你的补药！”小美人鱼愤怒地拍打她的鱼鳍，聚起一柄水柱幻化成的小刀，直直地射向国王。水刃砍断了他半截花白的胡子，在他的下巴上添了一处新伤，“你胆敢对我不敬，要承受亚特兰蒂斯的怒火！”</p><p>国王被她的挑衅激怒，阴恻恻地捂住下巴上的伤口，“艾琳，最快什么时候能研制出长生不老的丹药？”</p><p>“一个月，国王陛下。”</p><p>“很好。一个月后，就是亚特兰蒂斯王女的忌日！而我，将在那天得到永生！”国王放肆地大笑，他转过身，把权杖重重拄在地上，命令道：“把她押入水牢！”</p><p>水牢对小美人鱼构不成威胁，她不像那些陆地的囚犯一样痛苦，被关在一个单独的深池。但离开大海使她渐渐失去了一些能力，她不再能用淡水幻化出刀刃去割水牢的栅门了。她身上用鲛绡和珍珠织成的衣服被贪心的国王剥走，向松树国的臣民们炫耀：看啊，我俘虏了一条美人鱼，还剥下了她的衣服，这衣服价值万金！她恨极了，可她无能为力。</p><p>温蒂公主在十五日后潜入水牢。她穿着一套打猎时的骑装，金发束在脑后，像个俊俏的王子。她未发一言，用浸了迷香的手帕迷晕看守水牢的侍卫，打开束缚着小美人鱼的镣铐，给了她一瓶深紫色的药剂。</p><p>“喝了它。”她依旧用口型这样说，将小美人鱼从水牢里捞出来，打横抱起。小美人鱼的鱼尾开始异变，渐渐变成了两条腿。“放我下来吧。”尽管每一步都像走在刀尖上一样疼痛无比，小美人鱼还是强忍着，“我可以自己走。”</p><p>她们手牵着手顺利穿过牢狱的大门时，看见那个隐匿在暗处的叫艾琳的巫术师。温蒂公主知道小美人鱼在看她，但她头也不回，铆足劲儿牵着她向海岸线狂奔。然后她用最后的力气，抱起痛苦得满头是汗、难以动弹的小美人鱼，把她扔进海里。</p><p>“快逃啊！”她大喊。</p><p>“抓住公主，抓住她们！”国王的亲卫军从城堡中冲出来，逼近岸边。公主被密不透风地包围起来。她放走了小美人鱼，她是松树国的罪人，国王全知道了。</p><p> </p><p>“我要回去救她！”小美人鱼回到海底，慷慨地同她的父亲陈词，“她的国家那样野蛮，她的父亲是一个自私又自大的老头儿，仅仅因为想要长生不老而戕害我，甚至不惜同亚特兰蒂斯开战，软禁自己的孩子。我从没有见过这样的父亲，他不配拥有像她那样美丽善良的女儿！”</p><p>亚特兰蒂斯的巫术师占卜杖上的水晶球已经重归于平静，她向踌躇不决的国王进言：“正是因为这位善良的松树国公主解救了秀荣殿下，亚特兰蒂斯才得以避免一场大祸。我尊敬的国王，请您怜惜她。”</p><p>“好吧，秀荣。”国王松了口，慈爱而担忧地注视着他的女儿，“我会让叶莉协助你。同时，你必须带上亚特兰蒂斯的信物，好让我知道你的状况。一旦你遇到危险，亚特兰蒂斯的兵将们将会前去替你解决它。”</p><p>“谢谢爸爸。”小美人鱼感激地向她的父亲郑重致礼，对巫术师说，“叶莉，我需要一剂能让我长出双腿的药水，越快越好。”</p><p>温蒂公主被关在自己的寝宫，每日的体罚是早午晚各打十下手掌心以示训诫，这惩罚会延续到国王消气为止——没有人知道那会是什么时候。她白净柔软的手掌心被戒尺拍打得通红，还得跪在鹅羽软垫上朗诵忏悔书。即便如此，黎曼国王依旧吝啬于给她一顿饱餐。</p><p>温蒂公主不会像那些罪人们一样被处决，因为她是黎曼国王的女儿，松树国的继承者，可也正是因为如此，她得受到来自父亲凌辱似的折磨。</p><p>十五天后，小美人鱼握着叶莉的药水，带着亚特兰蒂斯的信物，向松树国的海岸线泅渡。她在没有士兵把守的远处出水，将鱼尾盘在礁石上，喝下那瓶深紫色的药剂。这药剂和艾琳的药剂一样，会让她长出用于在陆地上行走的双腿，但每一步都像在刀刃上起舞。</p><p>她避开城堡的警卫，咬着牙攀进温蒂公主的寝宫。温蒂公主坐在玻璃窗边发呆，漂亮的湛蓝色瞳孔失去焦距，不知看向何处，金发柔软地披散在背后，像她们初次见面那样，穿着一条天蓝色的长裙。</p><p>她还是那样善良而美丽，小美人鱼想。她痛苦地踮起脚尖，站在温蒂公主寝宫的窗缘，用指节轻轻敲击那面玻璃窗户。温蒂公主似乎吓了一跳，她看向窗外，瞧见小美人鱼的那一刹那，睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“跟我走。”小美人鱼用口型这样说，掏出信物敲碎了窗户。</p><p>这回轮到小美人鱼从破裂的窗户中打横抱起愣神的温蒂公主。亚特兰蒂斯的兵将们闻讯赶来，在海面上筑起防线，掩护她抱着松树国“像瓷做的娃娃”一样的公主逃脱。温蒂公主皱着漂亮的眉，伏在小美人鱼胸前，她不敢挣扎，只是轻轻地说：“你的腿……你放我下来吧。”</p><p>“没事，不痛。”小美人鱼轻手轻脚地把她放在地面上。她们牵着手，向海岸线奔跑，小美人鱼问：“我还不知道你叫什么呢。”</p><p>“温蒂。”公主回答，她的金色长发被海风吹得四处飘舞，“你呢？亚特兰蒂斯的王女。”</p><p>“我叫秀荣。”小美人鱼从身上脱下另一件鲛绡与珍珠织成的纱衣，披在温蒂公主身上。这件纱衣来自她的母亲，“穿上它，你就可以在海水里呼吸了。……你害怕吗？”</p><p>“我不怕。”温蒂公主深呼吸，摇摇头，握紧小美人鱼的手，回头看城堡的方向，“也会有人带艾琳走吗？”</p><p>“会的。她救了我，我会报答她。”小美人鱼牵着她向水中前行，海水没过她们的小腿、膝盖，没过她们的腰际。她将温蒂公主的手握得更紧，能感觉到她的手心有些凉，“准备好了吗？我们要回去了。”</p><p>“准备好了。”温蒂公主笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>数日后，一场海啸吞没了松树国，那是亚特兰蒂斯的怒火。亚特兰蒂斯的国王退位了，小美人鱼秀荣成为了新的王，像瓷娃娃一样美丽又善良的温蒂公主经过一场盛大的婚礼仪式，成为了亚特兰蒂斯新的王后。</p><p>后来熋国的瑟奇女王乘着船向西行，险些遭到海盗抢掠时，是一群奇形怪状的鱼从最深处的海沟里冒出来救了她；而松树国幸存的巫术师艾琳乘着一只海龟从远处漂来，被送上瑟奇女王的航船。</p><p>从那以后，她们生活得幸福而快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>